Cladoric Atwood
Cladoric Sebastian Atwood '''(Clad) is a consultant of The Society, and former member of the Stormwind army from the time of the Third War until the end of the Draenor campaign. He is active both in the war effort on Argus and guild operations in Azeroth. Physical Description '''Human: Clad is an average-sized man built with lean muscle. He's usually dressed in simple blue and brown armor and carries his gun on his back. He has shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, a long nose and a short beard he keeps trimmed. Worgen: In his worgen form, Clad is nearly eight feet tall (not large for a worgen) with long, thick grey fur and green eyes. To the untrained eye, he might be easily mistaken for Varulfr, the worgen from whom he inherited the Curse. Personality Stubborn and determined, Clad will do almost anything he believes will yield results, regardless of morals. He is a passionate man who often acts without considering the consequences of his actions; still, he is capable of formulating plans, making deductions and biding his time when missions call for it. He is by nature submissive to his direct superiors and will rarely fall out of line when given an order. Outside of missions, his nature is turbulent. Ruled by old resentments, Clad suffers to keep an open mind about the people around him. He is quick to anger and slow to change. He seeks guidance, but is slow to accept advise and quick to question the authenticity of those who might help him. History Early life Cladoric was born to a high-ranking member of the Stormwind royal army under Llane Wrynn. When the orcs destroyed the city, he escaped with his younger sister, Emily, and fled. Much of his life after that was spent hunting and foraging to take care of the pair of them; despite his best effort, they spent their lives into his early adulthood in poverty, something he would never forget. Eventually, he would secure Emily's place with a family in Redridge during Stormwind's reconstruction. He would go on to join the army, but most of his earnings were sent back for her upkeep. Adult Life Hatred for the orcs and the Scourge forged Clad into a better soldier. He had no magical abilities, but he was a natural with his rifle, and over time he found great success as a foot soldier and a scout. Often, he fought with his hound, Chops, at his side. He served in war after war, but never achieved military success like his father's. Between campaigns, he lived in Westfall, believing Stormwind to be corrupt. Upon the death of his company, he would go on to join The Society, which would move him to Northrend. Recent Events Since the first wave of invasions, Clad has been dedicated to exterminating the Legion. He spent much of the campaign on the Broken Isles, fighting anything from fel-guards to Forsaken. He grew more determined as the war went on; at the sight of Argus in the sky, he grew more certain of his limited use to the war efforts. Hoping to enhance his strength, he called upon Varulfr to transfer the worgen curse. Less than a month after it was done, he joined the Argus invasion. Quotes In progress Trivia -Clad's birthday is during Hallow's End. -Clad will identify himself as Westfallian to most people he talks to, but he was born in Stormwind. -He sustained an injury in the Darkmoone Faire Shooting Gallery trying to impress a night elf woman. -Exceptional at card and dice games. -Descended from Arugal's Northrend worgen. External Links Armory Category:Alliance Category:Human